


respiración es sólo un ritmo

by diogxnes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogxnes/pseuds/diogxnes
Summary: “Ah, corazón,” murmura Joyce. “Yo sé que no es fácil.”Pero esto no siente no fácil. Esto siente imposible—imposible, adjetivo, I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E. Algo que no se puede hacer, ni si quiere mucho, ni si trata muy duro. Salvar Hop fue imposible, Joyce le había dicho. Vivir sin él parece imposible, también.(O: Ce Hopper, y aprender a curar.)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Eleven & Maxine “Max” Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Kudos: 2





	respiración es sólo un ritmo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathing's just a rhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045779) by [diogxnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogxnes/pseuds/diogxnes). 



> Esto es una traducción de mi historia “breathing’s just a rhythm.” Español no es mi lengua primera así que estoy segura que esto tiene muchos errores. Le agradecería mucho si proporcionaría retroalimentación.

Ella acaba en el sótano de los Wheeler nuevamente, después. No recuerda mucho de cómo llegó allí. Joyce había dicho en cierto momento que podía dormir en el cuarto de Will, y la mamá de Mike dijo algo acerca de compartir con Nancy, y piensa que recuerda que Max la abrazó fuerte en la parte posterior de la ambulancia y susurró _por favor ven a quedarte conmigo,_ pero ninguna de esas cosas ocurrieron y ahora ella está en el sofá de Mike, a solas con él, y él la está abrazando y pasando sus dedos por su pelo.

Ya no está llorando, pero no recuerda detenerse. Eso que puede recordar es que cuando empezó, cuando sus rodillas golpearon el suelo y Joyce soltó Will y corrió a ella, sintió como nunca lo se pararía. Pensó que le dolería su pecho así para siempre y que las lágrimas seguiría caer y que nunca podría hablar de nuevo por los sollozos que agitaron toda su cuerpo.

Ahora las lágrimas están ausentes, pero ya se duele su pecha y su estomago siente basío y tenso a la vez. Mike está diciendo algo, ella cree, pero no lo entiende. Siente un poco como cuando se escapó del laboratorio, y hubo tantas palabras que no supo que cuando Mike y Dustin y Lucas hablaron, ella oyó solo ruido.

Mike la ha abrazado así muchas veces—en su cuarto, en el cuarto de Ce, en este mismo sofá. Ella asocia sus brazos con seguridad, con calor, con un sentimiento emocionado en su medio que piensa es lo que los programas de televisión llaman _amor_ y lo que Hop llamaría _inapropiado, estás demasiada joven._ Ahora, sin embargo, el sentimiento emocionado no viene, y ella no es cálida. No es fría, tampoco. No es nada.

Estes son los brazos equivocados. Son demasiado cortos, demasiado delgados, demasiado sujetado a un niño que llamó el padre de Ce _ridículo_ y _sobreprotector_ y _un poco un cabrón a veces._ Su padre es todas de esas cosas, ella sabe. O, fue todas de esas cosas. Pero actualmente, al igual que ella, no es nada en absoluto.

Su vida había empezado en el sótano de Mike Wheeler, y ahora siente como está terminando aquí, también.

—

Hop quería que ella se quede con los Byers si esto pasó. Por lo menos, eso es que Joyce le dice cuando viene a la casa de Mike para buscar Ce la próxima mañana. Joyce lo dice como una pregunta, como está pediendo el permiso de Ce, pero Ce ya sabe que no tiene una opción. No hay ningún otro lugar que podía ir.

Cuado entra a la sala de los Byers, Jonathan y Will le sonríen de donde se están sentando en el sofá. Están mirando una película que ella no ha visto. “Hola, Ce,” dice Jonathan, levantando su mano en saludo.

“Hola,” dice Ce. Su voz suena áspera, como hizo el invierno pasado cuando estaba enferma y Hop hizo que la quedarse en la cama y tomar medicina horrible.

Joyce entra detrás de ella y pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. “Te sugiero que te sientes con los niños y mires la película mientras hago el almuerzo, ¿sí?”

“Acabamos de empezar,” dice Will. “Podemos la rebobinar así que puedes entender que está pasando.”

De verdad a Ce no le importa mirar la película. Ya sabe que no va a poder prestar atención. Pero también sabe que se supone que diga sí, y no está segura que haría si _no_ diga sí, así que asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el sofá.

Ambos siguen mirándola. No parecen pensar que ella se da cuenta.

—

 _Funeral_ es una palabra nueva. La cara de Joyce se arruga un poco cuando Ce le pregunta qué significa.

“Es…es una cosa que las personas hacen para recordar alguien después de fallece,” dice.

“¿Fa-fallecer?” pregunta Ce. No sabe esa palabra.

Joyce aparece todavía más rota por eso. Aparece así con frecuencia últimamente—rota, cansada, confundida. “Es una manera más agradable para decir que alguien ha muerto.”

El piensa en el momento cuando había mirado a Joyce y sabido que Hop ya no estaba, y el agujero que había abierto en su pecho. No hay una manera agradable de decir eso, y aunque hay, no quiere usarlo. El objetivo de palabras es que dan un nombre a los sentimientos, y la palabra para su padre haberse ido debe hacer daño tanto como la realidad.

“Hop falleció,” Ce dice despacio, lo probando. “Hop murió.”

“Sí, mi amor,” dice Joyce. Luego añade con un susurro, “Lo lamento mucho.”

Ha dicho eso mucho los últimos días. Ce no está segura por qué se está disculpando.

—

Ella no ha tenido un waffle desde antes de que ocurriera, se da cuenta de pronto. No sabe por qué el pensamiento causa sus manos y pies perder la sensación. Por un momento breve, considera pedir a Joyce para comprarlos para ella. Luego piensa en Hop poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras ella vertía el chocolate líquido por todos sus Waffles Espectaculares, fingiendo que era asqueroso que a ella le gustaban tan dulces aunque él siempre robaba un bocado.

Fue Mike que dio waffles primero, no su padre. Pero fue los waffles de su padre que la llevaron a su primer hogar. Era su padre que siempre insistía en que waffles no eran una comida aceptable y Ce argumentaba que eran tan sanos como el pan francés y su padre se quejaba un poco y a veces cedía, pero usualmente no.

Joyce le dejaría comerlos con tanto chocolate como ella quería. Le dejaría a Ce comerlos para todas las comidas, si pregunta. Pero no va a preguntar.

—

El funeral es diferente de que esperaba. Ocurre en una iglesia y un hombre llevando capas negras dice mucho de Dios que Ce no entiende. Suena como _monserga,_ que es lo que Hop siempre lo llamaba cuando él perdía la noción de lo que los personajes en sus telenovelas favoritas estaban diciendo.

Joyce le había contado que sería un poco como una celebración. Dijo que las personas que más habían amado a la persona muerta diría cosas amables sobre él y contaría historias graciosas que haría reír a todos. Pero Ce no está diciendo, y tampoco es Joyce, y está bastante segura de que el hombre con las gafas diciendo sobre trabajar con el jefe no es una de las personas que más lo amaban.

No entienda por qué están poniendo una caja en la tierra, tampoco. Su padre no está en esa caja. Su padre no está en ninguna parte, porque sus brazos fuertes y barriga blanda y bigote extraño que a ella nunca le gustó se convirtieron en ceniza cuando ocurrió la explosión. Pero Joyce le dice en voz baja que se supone que lanzar un puñado de tierra encima de la caja, eso es que hace, y luego pasa su mano por el vestido negro que pidió prestado de Nancy y finge que esta ceremonia extraña significa algo a ella.

Está sudando. Se siente extraño que hace sol.

—

En la novena mañana con los Byers ella oye por casualidad Joyce y Jonathan hablando en la cocina. Es temprano y todavía no se ha levantado de su cama improvisada en el sofá, ni abierto los ojos, así que deben de creer que ella todavía está durmiendo.

“…demasiado largo,” Joyce está diciendo. “La pobre niña necesita que empezar dormir en una cama real.”

La pobre niña. _Esa soy yo,_ Ce piensa.

“Al menos está durmiendo,” dice Jonathan. “Eso es una mejoría, ¿no?”

No está durmiendo, para nada, pero está alegra que piensan que sí. Joyce había estado triste cuando Ce rechazó irse al cama las primeros noches, y todavía más triste cuando trató de irse al cama pero no pudo dormirse. Ce no quiere que Joyce esté más triste que ya sí, así que ha empezado fingir.

“Supongo,” suspira Joyce. “Pregunté a Will ayer.”

“¿Y?”

Joyce ríe un poco, pero no aparece feliz a Ce. “Sabes como él es. No diría _no_ aunque no lo quiera. Pero creo que realmente está de acuerdo con compartir su cuarto.”

“Seguro que sí,” dice Jonathan. “¿Quieres que tratamos mudarla hoy?”

Ce se sienta tan repentinamente que el edredón resbala a el piso. En la cocina, Joyce y Jonathan ir en silencio. Luego oye una silla raspando a través del piso y Joyce entra al salón.

“Hola, querida,” dice alegremente. “¿Cómo dormiste?”

Ce no quiere que Joyce finge que no sabe que ella los oyó, así que ignora la pregunta y solo dice, “No me mudando.”

Joyce suspira y viene a sentar en el sofá junto a los pies de Ce. “Necesita que ocurrir alguna vez.”

Ce niega con la cabeza. “No,” dice. ¿ _No, qué?_ oye in su cabeza, y trata de empajar la imagen de la expresión de enseñanza de Hop fuera de su mente. Él no está por aquí para le importa si ella usa oraciones completas.

“No tienes que pensar de esto como tu hogar,” dice Joyce, y Ce odia como tierna son su voz. “Yo sé que es demasiado temprano para eso. Pero no podemos solo fingir que esto es temporal, mi amor.”

Sabe que no es temporal, _sabe_ eso, pero no puede llegar a pensar de irse a vivir de verdad con los Byers. Pero no sabe cómo explicarse las razones para eso a sí misma, y mucho menos a Joyce, así que solo niega con la cabeza otra vez. “Todavía no,” suplica.

Joyce suspira otra vez y descansa su mano en el tobillo de Ce, masajeando dulcemente con su pulgar. “Está bien. Todavía no.”

—

Will es un buen amigo. Siempre ha sido. Es tranquilo y calmado y entienda las experiencias de Ce con el Otro Lado mejor que alguien. Y ahora, Ce puede apenas le mirar sin querer gritar.

Nada de esto es la culpa de Will. Es su propia falta, más bien, para abrir la puerta para empezar, hace varios años y una toda vida. Pero cada vez que ella lo ve vague de su cuarto con su pelo alborotado, o abrace su madre, o se siente para cenar en una mesa que ha sabido toda su vida, ella recuerda que ya no puede hacer esas cosas y lo _odia_ para eso.

Ella se atrapa a sí misma deseando que Hop había vuelto en lugar de Joyce. Will está más afortunado que ella, dice a sí misma. Él tiene su hermano, y siempre ha tenido un hogar, y su vida fue normal hasta solo recientemente. Ella ha tenido que pasar por más que él. Ella merece su padre más que él merece su madre. Y ella siente tan culpable para pensar eso.

Ella no puede detenerse, aunque. La sola cosa que sí puede hacer es no acercarse a él. No quita el dolor, para nada, pero tiene miedo de que si hablar con Will, no pudiere detenerse de decir todos los pensamientos feos en su cabeza.

—

No habló con Mike al funeral. No habló con alguien, de verdad, pero especialmente no habló con Mike, y todavía no ha hablado con él en los días desde entonces aunque él ha la llamado cada día y incluso ha venido a la casa Byers para tratar de verla.

Cuando Joyce le pregunta por qué no quiere hablar con él, solo se encoge de hombros. De verdad no sabe cómo decir que está enojada con Mike para enojarse tanto con Hop, especialmente porque solo ha empezado estar enojada ahora que no va a ocurrir otra vez. No sabe cómo decir que está enojada que fue Mike, no ella, a quien Hop último habló. No sabe cómo decir que está enojada que Mike tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo más largo.

Una parte de ella se pregunta por qué ella se está forzando perder Mike también, cuando ya ha perdido su padre. Pero luego imagina la cara de Mike cuando él se burlaba de Hop, y su propia cuando reía junto con él, y la vergüenza sube dentro de ella tan rápido que la hace sentir mareado.

—

Una semana después del funeral, Joyce se sienta frente a ella mientras está fingiendo a comer los huevos que Jonathan le hizo.

“Corazón,” empieza con cuidado, “yo sé que no has querido instalarte en esta casa con nosotros. Y yo entiendo, de verdad entiendo, pero no puedes dormir en el sofá para siempre.”

Ce no quiere dormir en el sofá para siempre. Lo que quiere de verdad es irse a casa y dormir en su propia cama donde puede oír Hop roncando en la cuarto siguiente. No dice eso a Joyce, aunque, porque ella sabe exactamente la expresión Joyce va a hacer, toda arrepentida y triste. La lástima. No quiere la lástima de Joyce.

“Vamos a mover unas cosas en el cuarto de Will así que podemos quedar una cama extra allí. Será tu cuarto, ahora, también. Moveremos sus cosas aquí de la cabaña. ¿Bien?”

Piensa de su cuarto en la cabaña, que Hop le había ayudado decorar después de decidieron que ella te quede con él para siempre. Es el solo cuarto que jamás ha tenido que ha sido solo suyo, y no puede imaginar sus cosas cualquier otro lugar.

Cuando move sus cosas al casa de Joyce, se vuelve _permanente—_ P-E-R-M-A-N-E-N-T-E, algo que dura para siempre. No le gusta esa idea. Sí le gustaba, antes—cuando Hop había dicho que podía quedarse con él y ser su niña, a ella había le gusta la idea de permanencia. Pero ahora le asusta como _largo_ es siempre.

Su padre siendo ausente va a durar para siempre.

Se da cuenta de Joyce todavía le está mirando, esperando para una respuesta. “Bien,” ella susurra.

—

“¿Por qué me estás evitando?” pregunta Will en la cuarta noche de compartir un cuarto. Las luces han estado apagados por tan largo que ella había pensado que él se había dormido.

Ella está mirando lejos de él, acurrucado de su lado. “No evitando,” dice en la oscuridad.

Se mofa en voz baja. “Sí estás.”

Él es correcto, y se le ocurre que justo le a mentido. Se pregunta si ha dicho otras mentiras recientemente y ni siquiera notado.

Cuando ella no dice más, Will continua. “Yo sé que estás triste, ¿vale? No te estoy esperando volver a la normalidad. Yo solo—no entiendo por qué estás actuando como me odias de pronto.”

Y Ce no sabe como responder a eso, porque _sí_ lo odia de pronto, un poco, pero no por razones que son realmente su culpa.

“Ce.” Ella oye sus sábanas susurrando, y luego la cama cruje mientras él sienta. “Vamos. ¿Podemos solo…hablar, tal vez?”

No quiere hablar, no con Will o alguien, y especialmente no quiere hablar de esto. Pero de verdad no había pensado que Will había notado que le estaba evitando, y si sí había notado entonces está probablemente dolido, y no quiere le doler. Incluso en sus días peor cuando desea que su padre estuviera aquí en vez de Joyce, de verdad no puede desear que Will esté dolido.

Se revuelca en su espalda y gira su cuello para lo mirar. Puede justo ver su silueta. “Podemos hablar,” dice en voz baja.

“Bueno,” dice Will, pero luego para. Aparece como no sabe lo que decir, como si no le había esperando estar de acuerdo. “Así…¿por qué me estás evitando?”

Pero ella no sabe como responder a esa pregunta cualquier mejor que hace un momento. No sabe como poner su ira en palabras, especialmente como no tiene sentido incluso a sí misma. Así que solo se encoge de hombros, esperando que Will puede ver el movimiento en la oscuridad.

Él suspira. “Vale. Pregunta mala, supongo. Yo solo…” Ella puede lo oír moviendo alrededor como siempre hace cuando no está seguro sobre algo. “Lo siento si hice algo malo, ¿vale? Solo quiero que estar aquí para ti. Todas estas cosas, con el desuellamentes y el Otro Lado, es…es una porquería, ¿tu sabes? Y lo siento para todo, lo siento para Hopper, y quiero poder ayudarte. Pero rechazas estar en la misma sala que yo excepto cuando estamos durmiendo y no puedo resolver por qué. Y—” Sus palabras se están convirtiendo más fuertes y rápidas y más frustradas, y a Ce se le ocurre que tal vez él está enojado con ella también, tanto como ella está con él, y no sabe por qué. “Y no estás la única que está lastimando, ¿sí? Yo sé que perdiste Hopper pero no estás la única a que le lo importaba, y Max también perdiste Billy, y pasamos todos por—por—por una mierda absoluto, y ahora sentimos como si _te_ perdimos, también, porque no todavía no _hablas_ con nosotros, y Mike está flipando—”

Para cuando Ce sienta de pronto, pero ella no dice nada. Solo mira a su silueta en la oscuridad, respirando fuerte por alguna razón aunque estaba justo acostándose.

 _Peor para mí,_ quiere que dice, porque es la verdad—ella es la única que perdió un padre y un hogar, y nada de los otros pueden entender eso. Pero Will tiene razón también, ella piensa. Cosas malas les ocurrió a los otros también. Y sabe que estar enojada con Will de verdad no tiene sentido. _No es lógico—_ eso es lo que Dustin diría sobre esto. De pronto siente como si ha sido mucho tiempo desde ha hablado con Dustin.

 _Hablar puede ayudar,_ ella recuerda que su padre le decía. Él decía eso a veces cuando ella se despertaba de pesadillas or cuando su pecho se apretaba por cosas que no debían asustarle. Y su padre estaba equivocado de muchas cosas, pero tenía razón de muchas cosas también, así que tal vez tenía razón de esto.

“Lo siento,” le dice a Will. Y esas palabras no son suficientes para todos los pensamientos en su mente, pero Will aparece a entender, porque su silueta se convierte un poco menos airado.

“Yo también,” le dice.

No está segura por qué cualquiera se está disculpando. Pero cuando los dos se acuestan otra vez, ella siente un poco mejor.

—

Se pregunta si es normal que no ha llorando desde todo ocurrió.

Hop sabría si es normal. Él perdió su niña pequeña, una vez, y Ce piensa que debe haber sentido mucho como esto. Pero él no está aquí para que ella le pregunte.

—

Ce se despierta despacio. Tan pronto como es consciente que estaba soñando, cierra los ojos otra vez, tratando de volver a su sueño aunque sabe que no es posible.

Hop había estado en el fregadero en la cabaña, lavando los platos. Había tarareando, y ella no pudo identificar el cantar, pero sentía cálido y familiar y seguro. No recuerda si ella había sentado en la mesa o estado al lado de él—pienso que los dos, de algún modo—pero recuerda sentir tan aliviado que sentía casi mareada. Luego ella había dicho su nombre, y llegado a él, y tan pronto como él giró—

Abierta los ojos y mira a través del cuarto. Puede ver Will respirando hondo, profundamente dormido.

No quiere despertarlo. Él duermo tan poco, ella sabes. Pero había estado tan cerca a tocar a Hop en su sueño, tan cerca, y ahora todo el espacio vacío alrededor de ella siente más frío y más oscuro que aún el Otro Lado. Tenía pesadillas sobre el Otro Lado. Las tenía a menudo, y su padre siempre estaba allí para la abrazar después. Él la jalaba a su pecho y hablaba tranquilamente a su pelo y la mecía de un lado para otro.

Todo es al revés, ahora. El sueño es el parte feliz, y la pesadilla es cuando se despierta.

Joyce le a dicho, más de una vez, que siempre puede ir a ella si necesita algo. Ahora, Ce piensa, necesita que no estar solo.

Llama suavemente a la puerta del cuarto de Joyce, no esperando una respuesta. A su sorpresa, aunque, oye un tranquilo, “Pasa.”

Joyce está sentando en cama con la lámpara encendida y un libro en su regazo a pesar de que es el medio de la noche. Sonríe un poco cuando ve Ce, pero luego su expresión cambia a algo más preocupado. “¿Estás bien, nena?” pregunta, en una modo como si ya sabe la respuesta.

Ce vacila, luego cabecea.

Los ojos de Joyce son tiernos con comprensión. Deja su libro y toca el espacio junto a ella en la cama. Ce escala junto a ella y jala sus rodillas a su pecho, envolviéndolos con sus brazos.

El mano de Joyce está en su espalda, masajeando en círculos ligeros. Ce enfoca en eso sensación mientras aprieta su frente a sus rodillas y trata de respirar. “¿Quieres que hablar de lo?” pregunta Joyce después de un tiempo.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Las palabras son difíciles en las mejores veces, y ahora, no cree que podría encontrar las correctas incluso si lo quisiera.

“Vale,” dice Joyce tranquilamente. “Puedes quedarte aquí tan largo como necesitas, ¿vale?”

Ce se queda acurrucado a junto de Joyce por muchas horas, mucho después de Joyce ha apagado la luz y se dormido. Para Ce, el sueño no viene.

—

Se despierta una mañana a Will agitando su su hombro.

“Ce,” esta diciendo, medio susurrado. “ _Ce._ Vamos, despiértate.”

Ella sienta, confundida y un poco molesta, y entrecierra los ojos a él. “¿Qué?”

“Dustin está aquí,” Will dice. “Está esperando afuera. Dijo, y yo cito, ‘Ce está obligada por el contracto de nuestra amistad a venir y hablar conmigo inmediatamente, y si dice no, tendré que ejercer la ley para arrastrarla de cama yo mismo.’”

Ce no sabe que la mitad de esas palabras significan, y está bastante segura que no tendría sentido aunque sí supiera las palabras. Pero entiende lo que Will quiere decir, y decide que prefiere levantarse sola que Dustin armar un escándalo.

Dustin está en el porche cuando ella abierta la puerta unos minutos después. Está levando su gorra favorita y una de sus camisetas que ella no entiende y su mochila, y su boca extiende en una sonrisa enorme cuando la ve. Ella no lo ha visto desde el funeral, cual siente como hace mucho tiempo aunque de verdad no estaba. Está sorprenda darse cuenta de cuanto lo extrañó.

“¡Ce!” él dice, emocionado. “Bueno verte.”

“Tu también,” dice, y no puede exactamente sonreír, pero ella significa lo que dice. Lo mira arriba y abajo. Él todavía está sólo estando allí, como si él espera algo de ella, pero ella no sabe que. “¿Quieres…entrar?”

“No,” dice Dustin. “Quiero que vienes aquí.” Sin esperando para una respuesta, gira a sentar en el sofá pequeño en el porche. Después de una vacilación breve, Ce pisa afuera para sentar a su lado.

Se da cuenta cuando mira al través del patio de que es la primera vez que ha estado afuera en días. Joyce la ha arrastrado afuera unas cuantas veces, al supermercado o para caminar un poco, pero principalmente Ce ha pasado los días en su cuarto o in el salón de los Byers.

“Entonces,” dice Dustin una vez que está cómodo. “Ha llegado a mis oídos que estás rechazando hablar con cualquiera de nuestros amigos excepto el uno con quien vives.”

Ella abre so boca para protestar, pero Dustin interrumpa antes de puede hablar, lo que es bueno como no está segura que diría.

“No estoy aquí para regañarte,” dice. “Solo aquí para hablar, porque yo sé cómo es, y yo sé cuánto hablar con personas que _no_ saben cómo es es una mierda.”

Ce arruga las cejas a él, confundida. No sabe lo que Dustin entendería sobre el desuellamentes que los otros no, especialmente considerando que el único con quien _sí_ ha hablado es el único que lo aguantaba lo más. “¿Cómo…cómo qué es?”

Dustin suspira, y parece serio de pronto—de verdad serio, que no ocurre muy a menudo. “Ce, ¿sabes que mi papá murió también, sí?”

No supo eso. Siente que ella debería haber. Niega con la cabeza.

“Fue hace mucho tiempo,” dice Dustin. “Antes de nos mudamos a Hawkins. Es por qué nos mudamos, de hecho. Nuevo comienzo, y todo eso.”

Ce no sabe que debe decir, así que solo dice, “Oh.”

“Sí. Así que, tu sabes, lo entiendo, ¿vale?”

Ella no cree que alguna vez haya visto Dustin infeliz. No un tipo de infelicidad que dura, de todos modos. Él no está feliz cuando pierde en su Atari y no está feliz cuando llueve en un día que quería ir de excursión y sin duda no está feliz cuando todos están luchando contra monstruos juntos, pero entre todas esas cosas, Dustin sonreí mucho. Ce no siente como va alguna vez a sonreír otra vez. “Cómo…”

“¿Cómo dejé de estando triste?” continua cuando ella pierda su voz. “No sé. Solo…ocurrió, supongo. Empece a ser más días buenos y menos días malos y finalmente estaba feliz otra vez. No siempre,” añade, le mirando muy seriamente. “Todavía es mi papá, y todavía es muerto, y todavía lo extraño, ¿sabes? Pero mejora. Sólo necesito tiempo.”

Ce tiene mucho de eso. Tiene nada _pero_ tiempo, siente como—días y semanas y meses y años extendiendo adelante de ella que sienten tan vacíos, tan extraños, tan aterradores sin Hop para la guiar. “¿Prometes?” ella susurra.

Dustin le da una sonrisa—no su grande que muestra todos sus dientes y causa que sus ojos desaparecer, pero una más pequeña y suave. “Te prometo,” le dice.

—

Estando con sus otros amigos se vuelve un poco más fácil después de eso. No está lista para divertirse, exactamente, pero empieza a ir a sus casas a veces, y cuando vienen a los Byers, los acompaña en vez de finge dormir en el cuarto de ella y Will.

Pasa mucho tiempo con Max, especialmente. No hacen nada loco, nada como el viaje al centro comercial en el primer día que pasaron el rato con sólo los dos. Ya no hay un centro comercial, de todos modos. En vez hacen cosas más tranquilas, como mirando películas y jugando juegos de mesa. Max le enseña a trenzar su pelo, y permite que Ce practicar en su cabeza tanto como ella quiere. Joyce ríe el día que viene a casa para encontrarlas con al menos seis trenzas desordenadas sobresaliendo de cada de sus cabezas. Es una suena linda, una que Ce no ha oído en mucho tiempo.

No hablan de Billy. No hablan de Hop.

—

Justo cuando ella está a punto de llamar a la puerta de Joyce, oye voces sordas desde adentro. Mantiene su mano inmóvil en el aire, tratando de respirar silenciosamente para oír que están diciendo.

Hay una voz más profunda mascullando algo—Jonathan, ella se da cuenta, aunque ya él debe estar dormido. Todos deben estar, incluyendo ella.

La voz de Joyce es más clara. “No, no, no,” está diciendo, y es evidente para Ce que está llorando. Oírlo causa que su corazón apretarse en su pecho, y hace que se sienta culpable para viniendo esta noche para pedir la ayuda de Joyce.

“Mamá,” dice Jonathan, más fuerte ahora, “no puedes hacerte esto. Vamos, no puedes—”

“Lo maté,” Joyce solloza. “ _Yo lo maté.”_

“No, Mamá—” empieza Jonathan, pero Ce se aparta de la puerta antes de puede oír algo más.

Su corazón está palpitando tan fuerte que siente aturdida y hay una sensación como hielo formando un charco en su estómago. Puede oír las palabras de Joyce resonando en su mente de nuevo y de nuevo y ella aprieta sus manos a sus oídos como si va a ayudar. _Lo maté, yo lo maté._

Ella sabe que Joyce no lo significa como suena. Joyce amaba su padre, lo _ama,_ Ce está segura de eso. Aun así, no puede evitar el sentimiento de traición que está corriendo por ella. Quiere machacar en la puerta de Joyce, o aún mejor la derribar, y gritar a ella hasta su voz no está. Desea que todavía tuviera gritos que pudiera romper vidrio. Quiere romper todas las ventanas en la casa de los Byers, tal vez en todo de Hawkins. Quiere gritar a Jonathan, también, y aún a Will, porque aunque fue un accidente, aunque fue la opción sólo, aunque Will y Jonathan no lo causaron, nada puede cambiar el hecho que _su madre_ mató a _su padre_ y luego su madre llegó a casa y su padre nunca lo hará.

Pero no hace ningún de esos. En vez, regresa a su cuarto por piernas que sienten entumecidas y gatea debajo de las colchas tan pequeña como puede hacerse, temblando tan fuerte que ella casi espera deshacerse.

—

Salir con Mike está extraño. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde ella ha estado sola con él—ha sido desde esa noche, se da cuenta, cuando fue a su casa con él después de todo.

No está segura totalmente si él es su novio. Está bastante segura que volvieron juntos eso día en el hospital, pero también está bastante segura que ella ha estado aparte de él por más tiempo que se debe estar aparte de su novio, y ella no sabe si eso cambia las cosas. Se siente como sí.

Él la lleva a tomar un helado. No en la tienda de Steve, porque la tienda de Steve ya no exista, pero en una heladería pequeña suficientemente lejos de la calle principal que no parece como un riesgo.

“Dustin rechaza callarse sobre Suzie,” le dice entre lamidas de su helado chocolate. “Quiero decir, rechazaba callarse sobre Suzie antes, pero ahora que sabemos que ella es real, de verdad rechaza callarse. Juro, es como si él piensa que si dice su nombre bastante veces, ella aparecerá en Hawkins.”

“Yo sé,” dice Ce, porque sí hace. No lo encuentra molesto el modo que Mike parecer, aunque. Principalmente está alegre que Dustin tiene alguien que lo hace tan feliz.

“Sí, pero está todavía peor cuando no estás allí,” Mike dice. “Pasó la noche con todos los chicos hace unas días y él _literalmente_ no dejaba de hablar sobre que cualquier otra cosa.

Ce ya ha sido amigo con ellos tiempo suficiente como para saber que cuando alguno dice _literalmente_ no significa lo que el diccionario dice que significa, así que ella sólo se encoge de hombros. “Pienso es lindo.”

Mike pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe también. “Eres una romántica,” él dice, cual la hace creer que tal vez sí todavía están saliendo después de todo. Pero luego, en vez de asomarse para besarla como normalmente él haría después de decir algo como eso, sólo toma un otro bocado de helado. Eso la hace creer tal vez no.

Él está hablando sólo sobre cosas fáciles, ella ha notado. Cosas como Dustin y Suzie, y finalmente venciendo a Lucas en Pac-Man, y la fase nueva de Holly de imitar. Él no ha mencionado Hop una vez, o ninguna de las cosas que ocurrieron en el Día de la Independencia, como si quiere fingir que nada de eso ocurrió. Ella no sabe si él no quiere hablar del tema él mismo o si está tratando de no la hacer triste. Sea como sea, principalmente ella siente raro, y un poco como si está mintiendo.

Sin embargo, es bueno pasar tiempo con Mike de nuevo, y cuando ella vuelve a la casa de los Byers después, encuentra que ya lo extraña.

—

La parte de Ce del clóset está llena de ropa que Jonathan le trajo de la cabaña. Aparte de eso, aunque, el cuarto todavía parecerse a ser sólo de Will.

Todas sus cosas todavía están en la cabaña. Todos sus libros, sus dibujos, los pósteres en sus muros. Los extraña, un poco. Se había acostumbrado tener un cuarto suyo. Pero no piensa que tener sus cosas aquí haría sentir esto cuarto como suyo. Más bien, ella piensa, haría sentir aún más como ella ha dejado su hogar para siempre.

—

La próxima vez que Mike visita, él tiene una bicicleta nueva.

“Es un regalo temprano de cumpleaños,” les dice a Ce y Will emocionadamente. “Al menos, parcialmente. Tuve que ahorrar mi paga todo la verano para pagar parte. Pero miran, tiene más engranajes que mi vieja bici, ¿ven? Y los frenos no chirría y sólo _parece_ más fresca y…”

Ce puede recordar su primera vez en el fondo de la bicicleta de Mike como si fue ayer, lo cual es raro porque la mayoría de cosas de esa parte de su vida parecen como hace mucho tiempo. Recuerda sentir la más libre que había sido nunca, y también la más segura, con sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Mike y su mentón en el hombro de Mike. Nunca había estado en un coche, antes. Era lo más rápido que se había movido jamás.

Esta bicicleta nueva tiene una silla más pequeña, solo suficientemente grande para una persona. No debe le importar; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde se fue con Mike de todos modos. Los dos son mucho más altos que fueron hace dos años. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de sentir un poco traicionada. Como si un otra parte de su hogar justo ha desaparecido.

—

Max y Nancy la traen de vuelta a la cabaña para recuperar unas de sus cosas. Por alguna razón es más fácil con ellas—Max tal vez porque tiene su propia pena fresca, Nancy porque es más vieja y lista y fuerte. Joyce es todos de esos también, pero Ce piensa que Joyce extraña Hop casi tanto como hace ella misma, y Ce no piensa que puede manejar la tristeza de Joyce además de su propia hoy. Joyce no parece ofendida cuando Ce le dice eso. Ella entiende, como siempre hace.

Mike ofreció acompañarla también, pero Ce no lo quiere allí por razones que todavía no sabe como explicar.

Su pecho tensa cuando abierta la puerta. Es brillante por dentro aún con todas las luces apagadas, el sol ondeando por el agujero en el techo. Mira hacia arriba a ese agujero, al trozo lustroso de cielo, piensa en que si el desuellamentes no había llegado y la agarrado entonces tal vez no ella no se habría salido lastimado, tal vez habría poder luchar mejor, tal vez en vez de cuidarla Hop habría poder llegar al puerta un poco más temprano y—

“Ce,” dice Nancy, y Ce se da cuenta de Nancy lo ha dicho unas veces. Siente un mano en su hombro y rasga su mirada del agujero para mirar en los ojos de Nancy, cuales son suaves y cálidos con entendimiento. Ce siente enojada, de pronto. Nancy no entiende para nada, no de verdad. ¿Cómo puedes, cuando ha vivido su vida entera en la casa más linda que Ce haya visto, y ambos de sus padres todavía están viviendo?

Se aparta del mano de Nancy. “Bien,” dice bruscamente, y sabe que no es una oración real, pero no tiene la energía para monta todas las palabras que necesita.

Los muebles están dispersos, unos volcados, y hay vidrio roto por todas partes. Ce piensa en ella primer vino a la cabaña, y un año después cuando regresó después de cerrar la puerta. Había sido un desastre ambos de esas veces, también, y ella y su padre la habían limpiado juntos mientras escuchando a Jim Croce. No cree que va a escuchar a Jim Croce otra vez.

Pero no están aquí para limpiar hoy. Jonathan y Steve ambos le han dicho que pueden hacer eso por ella, si ella quiere, y piensa que hace. Así que pisa por encima de todo el vidrio roto y va directamente a su cuarto, tratando de no mirar a algo más de camino.

—

“Y luego Dustin dijo que no necesitó lanzar protección porque podemos destruir el monstruo por un mercenario,” Mike despotrica. “¡Un mercenario! Cual es completamente—” Se interrumpe a sí mismo, le echando un vistazo a ella, y reduce la velocidad. “Mercenario,” repite. “Significa—”

“Para,” dice Ce.

Mike para, pero también le mira en confusión. “¿Qué?”

Ella siempre ha amado oírlo le explicando cosas. Él se tan emociona, aún cuando está explicando algo pequeño como cintas de correr o pimienta de limón o Mod Podge. Pero Hop es el único que hacía la mayoría de su enseñanza, narrando todo que hacía para que ella pueda entenderlo mejor, dandole palabras de la día aún en el comienzo cuando ella fue tan silencia y asustada y apenas hablaba para nada. Él siempre sonreía tan grande cuando ella usaba una palabra nueva correctamente, y cuando usaba mal hubo una sonrisa para eso también—una más suave, seguida por una aclaración esmerada, siempre dicho dulcemente, pero no tan dulcemente que le hacía sentir estúpida y pequeña. Él nunca va a tener la oportunidad de oírla usando esta palabra nueva. Y nunca de nuevo tendrá la oportunidad de ser la única que le enseña.

“Voy a buscarlo yo misma,” ella le dice.

—

Joyce está de pie junto a la estufa cuando Ce entra en la cocina. Está revolviendo algo, pero se detiene y se da vuelto cuando oye las pisadas de Ce.

“Hola, querida,” dice, “¿qué pasa?”

Nada ha pasando. Ella sólo quiere un vaso de agua. Pero Joyce todavía está agarrando la cuchara de madera, y su pelo es un poco acolchado por el calor de la estufa, y está mirando a Ce con una sonrisa, y su voz suena tan cálido, tan normal, como si Ce ha sido vagando a su cocina para un vaso de agua por toda su vida, y de pronto Ce siente una pena en su pecho que es diferente del dolor que ha sido allí desde Hop murió.

“Lo extraño,” ella susurra, y de pronto está llorando.

Después de un momento siente los brazos de Joyce envuelto alrededor de ella. Se apoya en ella, permitiendo a Joyce mecerla de un lado para otro, y esconde sus sollozos en el hombro de Joyce.

“Ah, corazón,” murmura Joyce. “Yo sé que no es fácil.”

 _Fácil_ es una palabra que Ce sabe. No de su padre—aunque él le la habría enseñado si ella lo pidió, la habría deletreado para ella con una sonrisa—pero de su papá, que la usaba a menudo. _Esto es fácil, Once,_ él decía. _Vamos, esto practicamos, ¿recuerdas?_ Y luego ella concentraba aún más fuerte, arrugando su cara con la fuerza de la misma, porque sólo personas estúpidas no pueden hacer cosas fáciles y ella nunca fue estúpida.

Ella sabe que significa ser no fácil, también. Forzar el Demogorgon de nuevo al Otro Lado no fue fácil, y tampoco fue sobrevivir en la bosque. Dejar atrás Kali no fue fácil y cerrar la puerta no fue fácil y buscar por las memorias de Billy no fue fácil. Ha tenido más que su parte justa de no fácil, ella piensa.

Pero esto no siente _no fácil._ Esto siente imposible, y eso _sí_ es una palabra que su padre le enseñó—imposible, adjetivo, I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E. Algo que no se puede hacer, ni si quiere mucho, ni si trata muy duro. Salvar Hop fue imposible, Joyce le había dicho. Vivir sin él parece imposible, también.

Ce no le dice nada de esto a Joyce. Sólo la abraza más fuerte y inhala su aroma, toda jabón y perfume y un olorcillo de la cena que había estado preparando y tan, tan diferente que su padre.

—

Es el final de agosto cuando Joyce les dice que se están mudando.

“No,” dice Jonathan inmediatamente, levantándose de la mesa de la cocina. “No puedes—Mamá, es mi _ultimo año_ de secundaria.”

“Cariño—”

“ _No,_ ” dice otra vez. “¡Tengo una vida _aquí,_ Mamá, no puedes apartarme de todos!”

Will no se ve enojado como Jonathan hace. Es silencio in el modo que Ce sabe significa que él está alterado pero tratando de esconderlo. Sólo mira fijamente a sus manos mientras Joyce y Jonathan discuten.

Ce siente como si está mirando una escena en un programa de television, como si no es real. Irse de Hawkins—no siente feliz o triste por ello, no piensa. Sólo siente entumecida, como siente tan frecuentemente actualmente. _Irse de Hawkins._

De algún modo, no es una posibilidad que alguna vez ha considerado, al menos no desde su estancia breve en Chicago. Aún después de Hop murió y ella ya no tenía una familia aquí, nunca se le ocurrió a ella que podría ir a otro lugar. Ha vivido en Hawkins toda su vida, incluso durante esos años en el laboratorio. Casi todo que ella sabe del mundo, aprendió de Hawkins.

“Un nuevo comienzo,” Joyce dice. “Será bueno para todos nosotros.”

Hawkins es hogar. Es esta casa pequeña a que ahora mismo está empezar a acostumbrarse, y el bosque en que sale a caminar con sus amigos, y el estacionamiento donde Max le está enseñando a andar en monopatín. Es la casa de Mike, el lugar primer en que se sintió segura, y Mike él mismo, quien ella de verdad no sabe como estar con ahora, pero quien ella sabe que quiere en su vida por un tiempo muy largo. Es la cabaña, a pesar de que ya no está. Es donde Hop le dejó waffles, y luego la mantuvo a salvo, y luego se convirtió en su padre.

Pero también es donde estaba atrapada por doce años y cosas le pasaron que Hop llamaba _abuso._ También es donde ella lo perdió.

“No monstruos, no rusos,” Joyce está diciendo. “Sólo…una vida normal.”

Una vida normal. Ce había pensado que tenía eso, por un tiempo. Durante eses meses cuando tenía su padre y Mike y sus amigos a la vez, y tanto futuro para tener muchas ganas de. Eso no duró. Tal vez, si no habían estado en Hawkins, sí habría.

No le importaría una vida normal.

Jonathan está estando de pie al lado de la ventana. Su espalda se volvió, pero él se ve tense y enojado por detrás. Will tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Joyce, también. Ella mira a Ce y pregunta, “¿Estarías bien con eso, mi amor?”

Ce no tiene una opción, no piensa. No puede pedir a los Byers se quedar en Hawkins sólo para ella, y no tiene ningún otro lugar para ir si ella no irse con ellos. Pero aunque la idea de dejar es aterradora, aunque la idea de perder aún más de hogar causa que su estómago le duela, ella se encuentra diciendo que sí, y encuentra que está diciendo la verdad.

—

Viviendo con los Byers siente más real después de eso. Por los últimos meses ella ha sentido inseguro, inestable, como si es todavía sólo un invitado en una casa que nunca será su hogar. Y todavía siente como si ella no va a encontrar el sentimiento de hogar de nuevo, después de todo. Pero ahora está dejando de Hawkins con ellos, y esta casa nueva será nueva para todos de ellos, y tal vez entonces no sentirá tanto al margen.

Por el primer vez, se le ocurre que ellos van a ser su familia ahora—su familia real, no sólo las personas con que está viviendo por un tiempo. Ella va a pasar todos los días de fiesta con ellos. Recibirá regalos de Joyce y Jonathan y Will en la mañana de la Navidad, y ellos recibirán regalos de ella, también. Si alguna vez va a escuela, Joyce será la una que la recoge en los tardes. Si alguna vez se muda a solas, ellos serán los unos a que se irá a casa para visitar. Por un momento breve y aterrador, imagina tener hijos sí mismo, algún día. Joyce será su abuela. Jonathan y Will serán sus tíos.

Se duela, deshaciendo todas las maneras que imaginaba la futura así que puede remover Hop y poner los Byers. Tal vez, ella piensa, debe dejar de tratar de imaginar la futura en absoluto. Ha nunca conseguido ser correcto sobre ello aún.

—

Les dicen a sus amigos en el sótano de Mike.

Will iba a ser la uno para decirlo. Habían planeado, los dos de ellos, quedándose despierto hasta tarde la noche previa para hacer las palabras correctos. Will iba hacer la mayoría del hablando, porque es mejor con palabras que Ce y mejor con sentimientos que cualquiera.

Una vez que están allí, aunque, sentando en un círculo grande con el resto del grupo mirando a ellos, Will abre su boca y nada sale.

“Entonces,” dice Lucas, levantando las cejas, “¿qué es la noticia grande?”

Ce mira a Will. La cara de Will se ha vuelto blanco y sus manos están temblando un poco y se ve de pronto como si no va a poder hablar sin llorando. Así que ella respira hondo y dice para ambos de ellos, “Nos mudaremos.” Hay ninguna de las oraciones elegantes que ella y Will habían practicando, ninguna de las palabras cuidadosas. Pero al final, todo significa lo mismo.

Los ojos de Dustin y Max se ensanchan y Ce sabe que entienden inmediatamente. Lucas y Mike se ven confundidos.

“¿Como…a una casa nueva?” Lucas pregunta.

Ce niega con la cabeza. “No,” dice. “Dejaremos Hawkins.”

Max está mirando de un lado para otro entre ellos en horror. _“¿Por qué?”_

“Nuevo comienzo,” dice Will en voz baja.

“No pueden irse,” Mike dice, en una voz como si piensa que puede decidir para ellos. No se ve triste, todavía, sólo estupefacto y un poco enojado. “ _No pueden._ ”

“Mike.” Will lo dice como si está suplicando a él.

Mike no dejar de discutir. “Hawkins es su hogar,” dice, su voz se convirtiendo en más fuerte. “Es _nuestro_ hogar. ¿Cómo puede tu madre hacer que te vayas? ¿Después de todo que aguantaste?”

“Ella—”

“¡Es pendejadas!” Mike grita. “¡Sólo porque ella ya no quiere estar aquí no significa que puede agarrarte también! ¡Y ella _definitivamente_ no puede agarrar Ce!”

“¿Dónde más que supone que va a ir?” Will le grita. “¡Ce no puede sólo esconder en tu sótano otra vez, tarado!”

“Bueno, ¿por qué no?”

“¿Por qué _no?_ Porque es una persona, vale, no es tu puto perro—”

“¡Claro que no es mi perro, pero no es _tuyo,_ tampoco, no puedes decidir si ella está irse de Hawkins!”

“ _Yo_ no el uno que decide, es mi mamá—”

“Bueno, desde cuando—”

 _“¡Basta!”_ grita Ce.

Mike y Will ir silencio. Ambos están respirando fuerte, sus caras rojas mientras miran fijamente el uno al otro. Luego, de pronto, Mike estalla en lágrimas.

“No puedo perderlos,” susurra entre sollozos.

Will está llorando también cuando dice, “Lo siento. Tenemos que hacerlo.”

Todo el cuerpo de Ce se siente frío mientras los mira. Debe estar llorando también, ella piensa, y uniendo al abrazo grupal que Mike y Will y Dustin y Lucas en que han enredado ellos mismos. En lugar de eso sólo siente mareado con culpa. Mike es correcto. No tiene que irse con los Byers. Joyce no la forzaría si ella de verdad no quería ir. Pueda llegar a algo más. Encontrar alguien más para ser su familia. Está _eligiendo_ irse de Hawkins, irse de Mike. Está eligiendo lastimarlo.

Siente brazos alrededor sí misma y se da cuenta de Max se ha movido y puesto su cabeza en el hombro de Ce. “Voy a extrañarte,” ella susurra.

Ce le abraza, pero está mirando a Mike, cuyo cabeza está escondida contra Will. “Voy a extrañarte también,” ella dice.

—

“Te llamé estúpida,” Will dice de pronto un día. Ambos están sentando en su cama dibujando y han sido silenciosos por mucho tiempo, escuchando la música tranquila que Will está sonando. “Lo siento.”

Ce deja el lápiz de color que está usando para bosquejar cuidadosamente un flor. “¿De qué hablas?”

“Mike y yo se estaban peleando. Justo antes de…todo.” Se traga duro. Todavía está mirando hacia abajo en su propia dibujo, pero su mano se ha apagado. “Yo estaba enojado que él estaba pasando tanto tiempo contigo. Lucas con Max, también. Les llamé a ustedes niñas estúpidas. Lo siento."

Justo antes de todo. Eso parece como hace mucho tiempo a Ce. Hace una vida entera, atrás cuando ella pensé que todo fue tan bueno. Tal vez _sí_ estaba estúpida, por creer que podría durar.

“No lo dije en serio, juro,” dice Will. Mira a ella y Ce sabe que él es serio. “No pienso que eres sólo una niña estúpida. Eres—”

“Will.” Ella pone un mano en su brazo. “Está bien.”

“¿Estás segura?” él pregunta. Lo dice en un voz bajo y se ve tan asustado y Ce se pregunta, de pronto, cómo alguna vez podría haber estado enojada con él.

“Estoy segura,” dice. “De todos modos, Mike llama a Nancy estúpida, a veces. Y Lucas llama a Erica estúpida.”

Will sonríe a eso, sólo las comisuras de su boca se moviendo hacia arriba. “Son hermano y hermana,” le dice, pero no lo dice como si la está corrigiendo.

El sonríe de nuevo, y piensa que es la sonrisa más fácil que ella ha conseguido en meses.

—

Mike se ve sorprendido cuando él abre la puerta y la encuentra allí. “¿Cómo supiste que estoy aquí?” le pregunta después de unos momentos de mirarla en conmoción.

Ce se encoge de hombros. “¿Dónde más estarías?”

“Está bien,” dice Mike. Luego, “Mi madre me mataría si supiera que dejé entrar una chica por el sótano.”

Eso parece como una cosa ridícula de la que preocuparse, especialmente como ella vivió en su sótano por una semana entera sin su madre notar. Ella sólo lo mira, esperando a que se dé cuenta de esto. Cuando sí hace, ríe un poco.

“¿Quieres entrar?”

Ella se sienta en el sofá. Él permanece de pie, torpemente, lo que la pone nerviosa, pero ella no le pida a sentarse.

Ella toma una respiración profunda. “Lo siento,” dice.

Él se ve desconcertado. “¿Para qué?"

“Para dejar.” Mira hacia abajo a sus pies. Hop le compró estas zapatos, piensa de pronto. “Tengo que, Mike. Lo siento. No quiero dejar _te,_ es sólo—”

“Ce, oye.” Se sienta a lado de ella y pone su brazo alrededor de su hombro. “No estoy enojado contigo, ¿vale? Lo siento para gritar cuando nos dijiste. No debí haber hecho eso. Yo sólo…voy a extrañarte mucho, ¿sabes?”

“Yo sé.” Por el primer vez desde el Día de Independencia, se permite a sí mismo inclinar contra él. “Voy a extrañarte, también.”

Ambos son silenciosos por unos minutos, Mike masajeano su hombro suavemente. Luego dice, “Entonces, ¿Joyce es como tu madre nueva?”

No es el primer vez que Ce ha pensado en eso. Es el primer vez que alguien lo ha dicho en voz alto, aunque. Y por más que le duele oír _madre nueva_ en una manera que significa su padre viejo desapareció, casi le hace sonreír. “Sí,” ella dice, “supongo.”

“Entonces Jonathan es básicamente tu hermano, ahora,” dice Mike. “Esto es super raro.”

No siente raro a Ce. Le gusta lo, realmente. Jonathan es un hermano bueno. “¿Por qué raro?”

Mike hace una mueca. “Porque significa que tu hermano está saliendo con mi hermana.”

Ce no ha pensado de _eso,_ y sobresalta un poco de una risa de ella.

“Entonces si Jonathan y Nancy se casan, y si _nosotros_ se casamos, eso nos hacen, como, una familia doble.” Luego su cara se vuelve roja y él se aparta. “¡No es que creo que vamos a casarnos!” dice rápidamente. “Quiero decir, no es que creo que _no_ vamos a casarnos, sólo, eso es mucho tiempo lejos, y no estoy pensando sobre eso aún, _para nada,_ sólo quise decir que _si_ eso ocurriera, sería medio gracioso—”

“Mike.” Él cierra su boca inmediatamente. “Sería gracioso.”

Ella inclina en su costado de nuevo y después de un momento, él pone su brazo alrededor de ella otra vez.

—

No ha estado en la tumba desde el funeral.

De verdad no quiere verla. No quiere ver la lápida que dice _James Hopper,_ lo que no parece como su nombre real, no quiere estar ahí sabiendo que en algún lugar bajo sus pies hay una caja vacía que se supone que contener su cuerpo pero no hace, porque su cuerpo ya no existe.

Pera está en el cementerio de todos modos, sosteniendo los manos con Max y mirando una tumba diferente, la una que dice _William Hargrove,_ lo que también es un nombre que parece equivocado. El césped en la tumba de Billy es tanto alto como el césped en las tumbas otros. No se ve como si sólo ha estado aquí por unas meses.

“Hola, Billy,” dice Max. “Lo siento que ha sido un rato. He, eh, he sido ocupada.” Ce aprieta su mano y Max le da una sonrisa breve antes de mirar de nuevo a la lápida. “Traje alguien más para visitarte. Espero que está bien.”

“Hola,” Ce dice. De verdad no está segura si está haciendo esto correctamente. No ha hablado a una persona muerte antes, y no conocía a Billy muy bien excepto al final. Pero vino con Max hoy porque quiso decirle algo, así que se traga duro y continua a hablar. “Gracias para salvarme y mis amigos. Lo siento que no te pudimos salvar también.”

No siente como es suficiente. Nada se sentirá como es suficiente, ella piensa.

Después, cuando están caminando de la tumba de Billy, Max dice, “Debes ir a verlo.”

Ce niega con la cabeza. “No quiero.”

“Debes,” Max le insta. “Estás irse de Hawkins pronto. Podría es bueno, sabes, decirle adios. Antes de ya no puedes.”

 _Ya no ya puedo,_ Ce desea decir. Ella recuerda lo que sus palabras últimas a su padre fueron, y no fueron _adios._

“Es tu opción, obviamente,” dice Max. “Pero siento como si sería peor no visitar y luego lamentarlo.”

Y tal vez Max tiene razón. Ella ha pensado mucho en todas las cosas que está dejando en Hawkins—sus amigos, principalmente, pero también la casa de los Byers, y la cabaña arruinada, y todos los lugares cual fueron su primer parque, su primer restaurante, su primer tienda. Ha tratado de visitar algunos de esos lugares una última vez antes de irse. Tiene sentido visitar Hop, también.

Su tumba no es lejos de esa de Billy. Ella sabe la via aunque no ha visitado antes, porque ha pensando mucho de ello desde el funeral, caminando por el camino una y otra vez en su mente. Reconoce la tumba a distancia. Es más grande de la mayoría, y un poco más linda, lo cual ella supone que es porque él fue el jefe de la policía, aunque eso parece como el hecho menos importante de él. Con cada paso mas cerca se siente como si su corazón se está convirtiendo más grande y latiendo más fuerte. Para cuando está en frente de la tumba, no se siente nada excepto el martilleo en su pecho.

“¿Estás bien?” Max susurra.

Ce sostiene su mano un poco más fuerte y asiente con la cabeza. Allí es eso nombre, el uno equivocado, grabado en la piedra en letras grandes y oscuras. James Hopper. Jim Hopper. Hop. Su padre.

Siente un ardor en sus ojos, pero no sabe como apartar la mirada.

“Puedo esperarte cerca de la puerta,” Max ofrece. “Así que puedes, tu sabes. Hablar con él.”

Ce no quiere que Max ir. No quiere estar sola con el aire cálido y el césped áspero y este pedazo estúpido de roca que se supone que sustituir para su padre. Ella niega con la cabeza.

“Vale,” dice Max, y no deja ir su mano.

Ella está de pie y mira a la tumba para mucho tiempo. Se siente un poco ridícula, si está siendo honesta, hablando con la piedra. Finalmente, aunque, puede decir en un voz baja, “Hola, Hop.”

No estaba esperando que la tumba hablaría a ella. Aun así, se duele algún lugar profundo en sus pulmones cuando sólo silencio le responde.

“Soy yo. Soy Ce. Yo…”

Ella no le dijo adios. Sólo lo abrazó, y aun así, fue apenas más que el _salir a trabajar_ abrazo o el _irse a la cama_ abrazo o el _gracias por comprar waffles_ abrazo. No fue un abrazo de adios. Él nunca tuvo un abrazo de adios. Sólo tuvo una sonrisa y una máquina volada y esta lápida grande y fea que Ce está en pie en frente de, tratando de encontrar las palabras para todos que ella nunca dijo.

Deja ir del mano de Max. No la mira, pero por la esquina de su ojo puede ver Max asentir con la cabeza en entendimiento y luego se volver para salir. Una vez sus pasos han desaparecido, Ce toma una respiración profunda y se sienta en el césped.

“Soy Ce,” dice otra vez. “No sé si puedes oírme. Pero Max dice que…debo hablar. Así.”

Ella no es bueno con palabras. Nunca ha sido, aún con toda la ayuda de Hop, probablamente nunca será. Nunca tenía que usar muchas palabras con él. Él siempre sólo _supe._ Él podía mirar su cara y saber lo que ella estaba pensar y decirla cuales palabras que necesitaba así que ella no tenía que buscarlas. No puede ver su cara ahora, aunque. Ella tiene que resolverlo a sí misma.

“Vivo con Joyce ahora,” ella dice. “Will y yo comparten un cuarto. Ellos son bueno. Como una familia. Pero nosotros…” Gira su mano por la grama, rasgándolo por sus dedos. “Te extraño.”

Esos palabras no son suficiente para explicar cómo su pecho ha sentido hueco desde él murió, o que nada ya sabe bien, ni siquiera waffles, o cómo no puede mirar sus programas de televisión favoritos sin su voz quejoso en el fondo. Son sólo las palabras que le dice a Mike cuando ha sido unas días desde le ha visto pero sabe que va a verlo de nuevo pronto. Son verdadero, aunque, aún si se siente diferente de otras maneras de extrañando personas.

“Lo siento que no vine más temprano. Voy…”

Algunas maneras de extrañando personas sólo empeoran cuando se las recuerda. Ella sabe eso debido a cómo él siempre se veía triste cuando veía algo que le hacía pensar en Sara, aún si estaba algo feliz. Él entenderé por qué ella no vine más temprano.

“Voy a irse de Hawkins,” le dice. “Con Joyce y Will y Jonathan. Joyce dice que es un…nuevo empiezo.”

Piensa en la caja en la cabaña etiquetado _Nueva York_ , cual fue una ciudad muy grande donde él vivía. Él se fue de eso lugar para un nuevo empiezo, igual que ella está haciendo ahora. Se pregunta si el nuevo empiezo de Hop le duele tanto como su propia. ¿Tenía personas con el grupo que estaba dejando atrás? Nunca se ocurrió a ella a preguntarlo eso. Podría preguntar ahora, supone, como está hablando con él, pero no está segura qué es el propósito cuando sabe que él no va a responder.

Hay tanto más que desea que podría decirle. Quiere decirle de la mixtape que Jonathan hizo para ella, y preguntarlo si él sabe algún de las canciones. Quiere decirle que la comida de Joyce es mal, pero es mejor de suyo, lo que sabe que le haría reír aunque fingiría estar enojado. Quiere decirle que Joyce la mostró una foto de la casa nueva, y que el patio es grande y tiene muchos arboles. A él gustaría ello, ella piensa. Si podría volver, piensa que a él no le importaría vivir allí con ellos.

Pero hablando con Hop no siente como hablando con Hop cuando él no puede responder. Sólo se está haciendo su corazón le duele más.

Ella se levanta, luego recuerda algo más. “La mamá de Dustin dice que estás en un lugar mejor, ahora,” dice. “Dice que estás con Sara.” Empuja hacia atrás los celos que siente cada vez que piensa en eso. No está seguro que es la verdad, de todos modos. “Si estás, ¿puedes…puedes decirla que digo hola? Y dile que…” Hay lágrimas en su cara, ella nota. No sabe cuando empezó a llorar. “Dile gracias para dejarme compartir su papá.”

—

Es raro, embalar una casa en que no ha vivido por mucho tiempo. Hay mucha historia aquí, historia de que ella no es una parte—rayas en el muro para marcar el crecimiento de Will y Jonathan, lugares en que la pintura está astillada a causa de algún pelea entre los hermanos que Joyce recuerda con cariño. Hay dos infancias enteras de viejos juguetes y libros y juegos.

Entra a la cocina una mañana y encuentra una caja etiquetada _Hopper_ y por un momento, su corazón se para. Está de pie en la entrada, mirándolo fijamente, y se permite a sí misma imaginar por unos segundos que hay una caja para sus cosas porque él va a mudarse con ellos, y ella tendrá la oportunidad de verlo quejarse de las decoraciones de Joyce y prepararles desayuno en una cocina grande y nueva.

Joyce parece culpable cuando se da cuenta por qué Ce ha parado. “Hay sólo algunas cosas de que no podía deshacerse,” explica en un voz baja, “¿sabes?”

Ce sabe.

—

Ella y Will acuestan uno al lado del otro en el piso de su cuarto vacío.

“No puedo creer que de verdad vamos a irse mañana,” él dice. “He vivido aquí toda mi vida, y ahora todo es…”

Ce lo entiende. Es difícil de creer, aún después de vivir aquí por solo unos pocos meses, que no va a ver esto cuarto de nuevo. No puede imaginarlo con el papel de empapelar ausente, lleno de las cosas de alguien más. "Ausente,” ella dice, aunque ha sido un poco demasiado largo para completar la oración.

“Sí. No sé. Sólo es raro.” Su voz suena lejos y triste, pero luego clava Ce en el lado y dice un poco más alegremente, “¿Cuál de nosotros piensas que va a extraña a Mike más?”

Siente las esquinas de su boca se levanta en una sonrisa. “Yo,” dice. “Definitivamente.”

“Vamos a estar peleando constantemente sobre quién tiene la oportunidad para hablar con él por el teléfono. Él va a creerse la última Coca-Cola en el desierto.”

Ce no sabe que eso significa. Suena como una _expresión_ , palabras que significan algo diferente cuando se ponen juntos que lo que significan solo. No le pregunta a Will, aunque. En vez sólo le dice, “Soy su novia.”

“Sí, y soy su amigo mejor.”

“Novia es más importante,” ella dice, pero de verdad no cree eso. No piensa que Will hace, tampoco, porque sólo ríe a ella.

Es bueno, acostarse en el piso con Will así. A pesar de todas las razones detrás de ello, es bueno.

El cuarto es oscuro y algo sobre como vacío es le hace Ce sentir como si puede decir cosas que no admitiría cualquier otro lugar. Toma una respiración profunda. “Me alegro de que nos vamos,” ella dice, tan silenciosamente que no está segura si Will puede oír.

Él es silencioso por tanto tiempo que ella se pregunta si él se ha dormido. Pero luego ella ve su silueta moviendo cuando él la mira. “Yo también,” él susurra.

Hay algo triste de eso, piensa. Nada debe ocurrir a dos niños que es tan malo que les hace alegre dejar atrás todos sus amigos y la única ciudad que han conocido. No es justo, todo lo que les ha sido arrebatado.

Está aliviada, aunque, saber que Will se siente igual. En la oscuridad, ella tiende la mano para tomar su mano.

—

Ce mira por la ventana mientras dejan Hawkins.

Joyce está manejando. Se ve triste, pero tranquila, mirando hacia adelante en el camino con una expresión de determinación. En el coche detrás de ellas, Ce sabe sin verlo que Jonathan está haciendo la misma cara. Will no se ve tan fuerte ahora, no piensa. Pero sí es fuerte. Él estará bien. Todos lo serán.

Ella los ama. Ama cómo Jonathan prepara desayuno cada mañana, y siempre la saluda con una sonrisa, y se burla suavemente de ella que él está saliendo con el mejor Wheeler. Ama lo tranquilo que es Will, que él se sienta con ella y dibuja por horas, y siempre sabe cuando ella no desea hablar y sabe que decir cuando sí. Ama que fuerte es, también, que los sentimientos explotan de él, y que él todavía puede reír del canto de Jonathan y del baile de su madre aún después de todo que ha ocurrido.

Le quiere a Joyce. Siempre ha amado Joyce, ella cree, desde que Joyce la abrazó y acarició su pelo y le susurró consuelos en la piscina en el gimnasio hace mucho tiempo. Joyce le muestró consuelo y amabilidad aún antes de su padre en eso día tantos meses antes de fue verdad su padre. A Joyce le importó incluso cuando su propio niño estaba en peligro—casi como si Ce fue su niña, también. Casi como si ella supe, ya entonces, donde todos terminarían.

No es la familia que ella esperaba. Pero no puede sentir triste, exactamente, que es la familia con la que terminó.

Es un sentimiento raro y confuso— _complicado,_ Hop le había dicho. Algo que es difícil entender porque hay tantas partes. Había estado hablando de nutrientes, entonces, y por qué ella necesitó comer sus arvejas para ser fuerte, pero hay tantas partes de esto, también. Toda esta tristeza y alegría y dolor y amor, todo mezclados.

Se pregunta se esto es como Hop se sintió sobre ella, después de Sara. _Una cueva oscura y profunda,_ dijo. Ce la entiende, ahora. La entienda más que algo, la cueva. Se ha quedado atrapado sí misma, y casi no quiere encontrar la luz de nuevo, como si encontrar la luz significa olvidar su padre.

Pero él también dijo que estaba feliz otra vez. Aún después de perder Sara, una vez que encontró Ce, estaba feliz otra vez.

Lo puede sentir contra so pecho, la carta última de su padre plegado en el bolsillo de la camisa vieja de su padre. Todavía puede sentir las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas, puede sentir el dolor en su garganta a causa de llorando. Pero su pecho también se siente más ligero de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, y puede sentir el sol en su cara por la ventana.

Todavía no está feliz. Tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes de felicidad, ella piensa. Pero su padre llegó allí. Tomó años, pero sí hace.

Ella también lo hará.


End file.
